epicrapbattlesofhistoryfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:TheAssyrianAssassin1337/I Suppose This is the End
I'm done. I would like to request that this blog not be taken down, not only because I dont view anything I said here as particularly harmful, but because i have had it pre-screened by a higher up staff member who I would keep anonymous to the general public. I made many friends here, and many enemies. I'm leaving this wiki, the injustice here over the past few months has been absolutely fucking inexcusable. A completely obvious troll like SM and an absolute fragile spineless fool like GIR get catered to by staff completely, and long term users like Joe and I get completely fucked over. How is it considered just whenstaff has a clear fucking bias against regular users. The double standard here is fucking unreal, if someone like GIR did the same thing to me, he wouldn't get banned, even if I reported him, I guarantee it. Staff is more fucking interested in pandering to GIR than keeping functioning users here, and I no longer recognize the community I joined back in 2014. I will still be in all of the skype groups, and I won't remove any of you from my contacts list. You will be able to find me on various other communities,if you would like to. r/paradoxplaza, Elder Scrolls Wiki, Walking Dead Wiki, Fallout Wiki, and A Song of Ice and Fire Wiki are all communitiesim planning on going on from here on out. People I'd like to say goodbye to. These are great friends that I made on this wiki (In no particular order): 'Jella141': Well, what can I say. You were the first friend I ever met here, and were nice to me at a time when no one else was. For that, I thank you. '' 'GravityMan: You are a great friend to me, and we will definitely still talk through skype, keep up the tinfoil theories. :) '''Joeaikman: We got off to a very rough start, but well, we went down together, didn't we :)? See you on ASOIAF wiki, friend. 'Icey778:' Old friend. I knew you longer and considered you a friend longer than just about everyone on this wiki, we'll still talk. Daily Cringe will still be a thing, and I still hope to help you out on some of the battles we discussed. 'LeandroDaVinci:' Even though you've left, I know I have to mention you. The nicest person I met here, and the best friend I made here. I will cherish our friendship, even as we continue to talk in both regular skype chat and in the Walking Dead group. (P.S, I will fulfill my promise if its the last thing I do :)) 'Doctor Autismo!:' Even though you're a troll, you truly made this wiki a better place, regardless of what the fun sponges say. Even though I don't definitively know who you are, I'm proud to call you a friend no matter what. 'ThyNotShallRap' My running mate. Mannis/Thy2016 :). Sorry for forgetting you, I feel bad. I'll miss you, man. Also, get better at geography fucking scrub ;))) 'Killerface45: ' You took my side in almost everything I did, I thank you for that. I also thank you for letting me stay in the group, and for having the balls to confront people on their obvious bullshit sometimes. 'Mystical Trixter:' You were the only one to stand up for me during the whole "Straight Outta Oxygen" trigger fiasco. When everyone else was hopping on the attack bandwagon, you backed me. Thank you. 'Tigerisnormal:' Edgeprince, thank you for all the conversation we had that everyone else deemed unbelievably cringey. 'ElvisGoopBuysDogsForever:' I briefly knew you, but you were a really cool guy and your Keemstar shit always cracked me up 'Brandon Service DF:' We started off rough, but I think we're cool now. I look forward to our future interactions. 'Bantha117:' Munkee, we haven't interacted that much lately, but you are very professional in your staff position and are always cool when we do interact 'Loygansono55: ' Barry, I am kind of pissed at you right now, but you still deserve a mention. Because you were overall a good friend to me, and you were one of the main people I grew to respect. Thank you for everything 'Flashley: ' We didn't interact much back when you were Epicnail, but I have truly appreciated your presence here as Flashley. Your shitposting amused me heavily, and you really did alot to lighten the mood of the wiki. 'Here are two others I would like to mention. They probably wouldn't consider me a friend and I really wouldn't either. ' 'The Flatwoods Monster:' Flats, I will always remember when you helped me with my Dexter vs Bates battle, the only decent one I put out, it would have been much worse without you. Thank you for that, and I apologize for calling you an SJW and overall being a bit of a dick to you. Frankly, I really admire and respect the fact that you are able to put away all personal issues and opinions to talk to other users, and don't seem to hold grudges. (Writing this I realize that this may sound sarcastic, but it isn't. I truly respect that quality in you) 'Matoro58:' Sorry for my harsh words a while back, but frankly I had to get it all off my chest, and I was very harsh. I hope you can use what I said to your advantage in becoming a better user, and becoming more liked, because you can change. Please don't dwell on what I said, only put it behind you, on your path towards changing. 'The Conclusion' Maybe I'll come back some day, some future utopian time period in which we don't have an Authoritarian staff who are only that way when regular users break the rules, but then turn into anarchists when fools, idiots and trolls break them. Everything must come to an end, I suppose. Until then, Assy out. Thank you everyone. Category:Blog posts